1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rolling toys and more particularly to rolling toys adapted for use by young children. More particularly, the rolling toys of the invention are suitable for use in combination with each other and in combination with other play apparatus such as rolling rings, swings, cages, wheels, wheeled vehicles, ramps and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of rolling toys have been developed for use by young children and these types of toys provide many long hours of entertainment and interest. Prior art rolling toy devices have sometimes been utilized in conjunction with other game apparatus for making a child's play more interesting. However, as far as known, none of the prior art devices provide the new and unique approach to rolling toys in combination thereof with one another and other game apparatus as in the present invention.